taken and baby
by shal245
Summary: sam get's captured by ba'al and made into a host,and then she get's pregant. can everyone hide the baby so that ba'al can't find her,and the tok'ra do something to the simbiont,and turning it into a tok'ra,will sam still want to have a simbiont inside of


THE LOST WORLD

Summery: What if things went differently when veronica met the exlorers?

CHAPTER 1

One day on the plataeu,veronica was laying in her bed in her treehouse,she was looking at a picture of her mother and father,she missed her parents really bad,she put the picture back on her table,she got up and she went to the living room,she decided to go out into the jungle to pick something for her dinner,she got her bag and she went into the elevator and she went down to the ground,and then she disappeared into the jungle.

The expiditions balloon had fallen,well this is a fine mess you got us into,said roxton,well at least we are all save,perhaps we should look around,said challenger,alright,but let's not stray to far from the balloon,said roxton,and they went into the jungle,ned was looking around,this would make a great story,he thought,he looked around,he saw a beautiful flower,he bent close to it,he didn't see the long thick vine coming down and it pushed him against the trunck,he struggled against it,but it tightened,he looked up and he saw a women swinging on a vine,she brought out her knife and she slashed the vine,it released ned,the woman dropped to the ground,ned looked at her,he brought out his arms,it's okay,I'm not going to hurt you,said ned,suddenly,roxton,challenger and riley came running,roxton brought up his gun,ned pushed it away,don't scare her,said ned,he turned back to the woman,she had brought out a knife and she was holding it out,ned crept closer,listen,we don't want to hurt you,said ned,but veronica dashed away,roxton was about to go after her,but ned stopped him,let her go,let's get back to the balloon,said ned and they walked away.

Back at veronica's treehouse,veronica came up in the elevator,she put her bag down filled with food,she got them out and she washed them off,she put them away,there were people on her plateau,they were like her,but they were dressed differently,one if the men had a gun,when she saw that,she knew that she had to stay away from them,she started to cook the dinner,she had put the electric fence on and she hoped that the people would go away and that they would leave her alone,when she was finished,she sat down and started eating,when she was finished,she went to her room and she sat down on her bed,it was getting dark and she went to sleep.

Meanwhile,the explorers were settling down for the night,who do you think that was?asked roxton,I don't know,she looked like us,I didn't expect that there were people on this plateau,said challanger,well I'll take first watch for tonight,and I'll wake you up if anything is wrong,said roxton and they bunckered down for the night.

The next day at the balloon,they left to go exploring,roxton kept his rifle near him at all times,they treked around the jungle,they looked around,well there doesn't seem to be any dinosaurs around challenger,said riley,well they maybe spread all over the plateau,they have to be here somewhere,said challenger,I think that maybe your right,said roxton,he was pointing to something moving around,when it caem into the clearing,they saw that it was a dinosaur,wow,they are big,said challenger,yeah,your right about that riley,said challenger,they looked at the creature moving around,when the animal was gone,they kept walking.

Meanwhile,veronica went out also,she was walking along the path,when something stepped right into her path,it was a big T-rex,she backed up and then she started to run,the t rex gave chase,she tried to avade it,but it kept finding her,she ran all over the place,she came to a cliff's edge,she looked down,it was a long way down,she looked back to the t rex,she saw an opening by his legs and she ran through it,and she kept on running,she ran around,and she saw the people through the bushes,she stopped and crouched down,she brought out her knife in case that she had to use it,she looked at them,they didn't see her or hear her,she kept quiet,they passed,she put her knife away and she followed them,she noticed that they were on horses,she needed her father's stallion,she went back to the treehouse,she whistled,and big black stallion came running up to her,he was mystical,no dinosaur would be able to kill him,she leaped up onto his back and they ran into the jungle,her father's horse was a expert tracker,and he knew what she wanted,she caught up to the people,she kept a tight hold on her horse,they were quiet.

Veronica had followed them so far,she saw that they were about to turn around,they were on a large meadow,but she didn't hide in time,they saw her,her horse reared into the air,and veronica urged her horse over the meadow,ned and roxton gave chase while challenger and riley went the other way,ned and roxton galloped after veronica,they could see that she was a very good rider,they urged their horses on faster and they were almost on top of her,roxton leaped from his horse onto veronica's horse,veronica turned around in surprised and roxton brought her horse into a walk,he brought the horse to a halt and he knocked veronica to the ground,roxton pinned her,she wriggled to get free,but it was no use,roxton brought back his fist and hit her,she was knocked out,ned came up to them,leading roxton's horse,is she alright?asked ned,yeah she will be,said roxton,challenger and riley came over leading their horses,is she alright?asked riley,yeah,let's get her back to the balloon,said roxton and she threw a rope over veronica horse's neck,the stallion fought,but it was no use,roxton put veronica onto his horse and leaped onto his,he held onto her and they made their way back to the balloon,ned was leading veronica's horse.

Veronica woke up,she looked around,she tried to get up,but found that she was tied,she tried to speak but found that she was gagged,roxton came over to her,she looked up at him,he knelt down in front of her,if I take this off of you,will you scream?asked roxton,she didn't answer.


End file.
